Constellation
by Skyzhe Kenzou
Summary: 'Persahabatan itu konyol, menjengkelkan, dan tak jarang—meminjam istilah Shikamaru—merepotkan. Tapi sendirian itu lebih mengerikan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatmu merasa jadi orang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini,'—Sasuke. re-title. no yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret and Admirer**

**Belongs to Skyzhe Kenzou**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning Inside! Alternative Universe and Little Out Of Character (Or Much?)**

_Untuk sebuah ikatan indah bernama persahabatan yang kau berikan kepadaku …_

**First … Us!**

_Game center_ itu tampak bising seperti biasa. Gaara mengedarkan matanya mencari _game_ yang menarik minatnya dan … _gotcha!_ Dia melihat seperangkat permainan _shooting-basket-ball_ yang entah kenapa hari ini ingin dimainkannya.

Diliriknya Naruto yang sudah asyik dengan _game_ balapan motor kesukaan pemuda pirang itu dan dicarinya Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan telah menghilang. Gaara menghela napas panjang, kesal. Sasuke selalu saja pergi tanpa bilang-bilang. _Well_, dia mengerti Sasuke tipe yang tak banyak bicara atau basa-basi, karena Gaara juga seperti itu. Tapi dia selalu melunakkan sikapnya dengan pamit kepada kedua sahabatnya itu jika ia akan menghilang—err … ralat!—pergi.

"Hoi, Naruto. Sasuke?" Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto dan bertanya tidak jelas. Tapi tampaknya pertanyaan itu jelas bagi Naruto karena dia menggedikkan bahunya tetap fokus pada _game_-nya sambil berseru untuk mengalahkan kebisingan tempat itu," Tidak tahu. Bukannya tadi di belakangmu?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan. "Tidak." Sahutnya tanpa ikut meninggikan volume suaranya. Beruntung Naruto memiliki pendengaran yang cukup tajam. "Mungkin dia ke toilet atau mencari _game_ lainnya?" seru Naruto tanpa melepaskan matanya dari layar di depannya.

Gaara mendesah. "Oke! Aku main." Lagi-lagi dia bergumam tidak jelas, tapi Naruto mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

Sekali lagi Gaara melihat ke sekelilingnya berusaha mencari sahabat berambut _raven_-nya itu. Nihil. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan berjalan menuju _game_ yang yang tadi menarik minatnya, _Shooting-basket-ball_. Gaara membungkuk, tangannya baru saja bergerak untuk memasukkan koin saat disadarinya ada tangan lain yang juga bergerak hendak memasukkan koin yang sama ke lubang koin di depannya.

Gaara mengangkat alisnya, dia kenal pemilik tangan itu. Tanpa menoleh dia berkata, "Aku duluan, Sasuke." Sasuke, si pemilik tangan itu, hanya mendengus.

"Tidak, aku duluan." Balas Sasuke datar tanpa menarik tangannya. Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang dingin Sasuke yang ikut menegakkan tubuhnya, membalas pandangan Gaara dengan tak kalah dinginnya.

"Aku." Gaara.

"Aku." Sasuke.

"Aku." Gaara.

"Aku!" Sasuke.

"_Aku!_" Gaara.

"_Aku!_" Sasuke.

Gaara mendesis kesal, begitupun Sasuke yang mendecakkan lidahnya. Keduanya saling melempar _death-glare_ andalan mereka tanpa memedulikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang memandang penuh minat, bahkan Naruto sempat menoleh kepada mereka. Yap! Karena saking asyiknya berdebat, Gaara dan Sasuke tak sadar bahwa suara mereka sudah mencapat ambang batas kewajaran bagi orang-orang _cool_ seperti mereka.

Naruto hanya nyengir, tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat siap untuk saling melahap satu sama lain itu. Tanpa berniat melerai, Naruto kembali fokus pada _game_-nya. Dia sudah terbiasa. _Nanti juga akur sendiri_, pikir Naruto. Gaara dan Sasuke mendengus pelan lalu saling memalingkan muka. Entah ini untuk yang keberapa kalinya mereka seperti ini.

Memiliki sifat dan selera yang nyaris sama membuat mereka seringkali saling bertabrakan, bahkan lebih sering lagi bersaing. Dari hal yang paling remeh seperti warna (Gaara memuja warna merahnya dan Sasuke yang mengagungkan warna hitamnya) sampai hal yang cukup penting seperti _game_(?).

Tapi mereka memang pernah mengalami persaingan terbesar dalam daftar riwayat persaingan mereka. Sekali. Persaingan yang malah membuat mereka jadi bersahabat. Persaingan yang terjadi tanpa sengaja, saat mereka baru masuk ke _Konoha Senior High School_. Persaingan memperebutkan Naruto. Konyol, _eh_? Mungkin. Tapi bagi mereka itu sangat penting. Naruto sahabat pertama mereka.

Persaingan itu membuat Naruto sangat jengkel dan untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto yang kekanakan jika dibandingkan Gaara maupun Sasuke, bersikap dewasa. Dia malah sempat meneriaki kedua sahabatnya itu _'kekanakan'_ saat dia sudah nyaris kehabisan napas dan babak belur karena ditarik-tarik oleh Gaara dan Sasuke.

_Well_, singkatnya, dengan usaha keras Naruto mereka bertiga akhirnya bersahabat dekat. Bahkan lebih dekat dari yang mereka perkirakan. Sangat mudah bagi Gaara dan Sasuke untuk saling memahami karena kemiripan mereka. Serta ditambah dengan kesabaran dan pengertian Naruto yang menjembatani kekeraskepalaan mereka berdua.

Sayangnya, seberapapun dekat mereka sekarang, Gaara dan Sasuke tetap masih sering bersaing. Seperti kali ini …

Gaara dan Sasuke kembali saling berpandangan tajam. Keduanya memasang gaya andalan mereka. Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan Sasuke menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana _jeans_-nya.

"Baiklah, kau dulu." Suara rendah mereka meluncur nyaris bersamaan. Gaara dan Sasuke (lagi-lagi) saling melempar _death-glare_.

"Kau." Sasuke.

"Kau." Gaara.

"Kau." Sasuke.

"_Kau!_" Gaara.

"_Kau!_" Sasuke.

Hening. Gaara menautkan kedua alisnya kesal, sedangkan Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya gusar. Tak lama kemudian mereka menyeringai dan tertawa kecil bosan. Sadar bahwa sikap mereka kekanakan.

"_Fine_. Kita mainkan bersama." Ujar Sasuke masih tersenyum kecil. Gaara hanya menyeringai lalu mengangguk. Bodoh sekali mereka, bolanya _kan_ ada banyak.

Setengah jam kemudian …

Naruto bersandar santai di motor _sport orange_ miliknya yang berada di antara motor _sport_ hitam Sasuke dan motor _sport_ merah Gaara. Gaara dan Sasuke masih di dalam gedung _Game Center_. Tak seberapa lama kemudian kedua sahabatnya keluar dengan wajah horror. Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung, namun tawanya segera meledak saat dilihatnya Sasuke membawa sebuah boneka beruang besar bewarna coklat.

"Hebat! Kalian dapat hadiah utama rupanya!" Goda Naruto masih tertawa saat Gaara dan Sasuke sudah berada di depannya.

"Yeah, hebat!" Gaara memberi kode pada Sasuke yang segera tanggap, digebukkannya boneka itu tepat mengenai wajah Naruto.

Naruto menerima boneka itu dengan wajah cemberut. "Kenapa kalian tidak minta ganti jus atau _snack_ saja? Kalian _kan_ mendapat nilai sempurna di permainan itu?"

Gaara dan Sasuke saling berpandangan kesal penuh arti. "Si Penjaga _Counter_ Merah Muda itu ngotot memberi kami boneka." Jelas Sasuke singkat.

"Penjaga _Counter_ Merah Muda? Maksudmu Sakura-_chan_?" Gaara dan Sasuke berpandangan bingung lalu menatap Naruto yang menghela napas panjang.

"Iya, Sakura-_chan_. Haruno Sakura. Masa kalian tidak tahu? Dia kan bekerja _part-time_ di sana sudah sejak lama?" jelas Naruto heran, Gaara dan Sasuke hanya menggedikkan bahu mereka acuh tak acuh.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo, pulang!" seru Naruto bersemangat sambil memposisikan boneka beruangnya supaya mudah dibawa di atas setir. Gaara mengangkat alisnya. "Kau mau membawanya pulang?"

"Yep! Mau kuberikan pada Ino." Sahut Naruto sambil memakai _helm orange_-nya.

"Kau baik sekali." Ejek Sasuke yang sudah menyalakan mesin motornya.

Tak lama kemudian ketiga motor _sport_ itu meninggalkan tempat parkir di depan _Game Center_ dengan deruman keras mesinnya. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa di antara mereka ada yang tersenyum kecil saat menoleh sekilas ke gedung _Game Center_ sekali lagi, mengingat Si Penjaga _Counter_ Merah Muda.

~ Sky ~

**To be Continued …**

_Yoo, semua! Sky datang dengan fic baru …*lambai-lambai sok cool, dijitak*_

_Hahah, bunuh diri mungkin ya? Fic yang sebelumnya belum selesai udah datengin fic baru._

_Fuuh, iseng bikin yang kayak gini sih. *angkat bahu*_

_Well, kita hentikan basa-basi nggak gunanya. Di fic kali ini semuanya berpusat ke Gaara ya? Tapi siapa coba yang tersenyum kecil di bagian terakhir? *tersenyum penuh arti*_

_Awalnya mau bikin one-shoot, tapi nggak tahunya malah jadi multi-chapter lagi. *tersenyum lemah*_

_Yo wislah, trims udah meluangkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca karya-karya yang walaupun nggak bermutu tapi berharga dan murni milikku ini. *nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala*_

_Jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan kalian! *melempar death-glare, langsung kena jitak*_

_Aku minta doa restu kalian juga ya, kawan? Seperti yang kita semua tahu Senin, 18 April 2011 depan anak SMA kelas XII di seluruh Indonesia UAN. Aku termasuk di dalamnya! *teriak-teriak heboh* jadi tolong ya, teman-teman? Aku minta restu kalian. *membungkuk hormat* _

_Dan akhirnya …_

_Aku terima segala kritik, saran, pujian *plak*, dll. Flame juga boleh, tapi jangan nyelekit-nyelekit ya? *gigit bibir bawah*_

_Salam,_

_~ Sky ~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Persahabatan itu konyol, menjengkelkan, dan tak jarang—meminjam istilah Shikamaru—merepotkan. Tapi sendirian itu lebih mengerikan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatmu merasa jadi orang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini._—Sasuke.

.

"**Constellation"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Skyzhe Kenzou's Imagination**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied © by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning Inside! Alternative Universe and (Like the other authors, I hardly try not to make it) Out Of Character**

**Almost Like Drabble, Ridiculous Things, and Ordinary Ideas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Sacrifice**

Bel istirahat baru saja berdering tiga puluh detik yang lalu, namun suara yang bagaikan 'panggilan surga' bagi para pelajar itu telah mampu mengeluarkan nyaris seluruh penghuni kelas di _Konoha Senior High School_ dalam sekejap mata. Dan percayalah, betapapun menjenuhkannya ruangan berukuran 9x10 meter itu, tetap saja ada siswa yang dengan keras kepalanya tetap betah berada di dalam kelas seolah tempat itu telah memberikan sihir perekat pada kursi mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu dari segelintir siswa itu. Pemuda itu tampak duduk di bangkunya yang berada tepat di samping jendela kelas XI-A sambil menatap lapangan basket _outdoor_ di seberangnya. Mata kelamnya menelusuri setiap jengkal tempat terbuka itu, mencari sosok yang familiar baginya.

Sampai kemudian ia melihatnya, dua sosok pemuda yang hampir selama setahun ini—menurut Sasuke pribadi—terus merecoki hidupnya. Tidak di tempat pencarian awal Sasuke, lapangan basket tadi, melainkan telah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"_Teme_!" Sasuke hanya mendengus, memandang bosan ke arah Namikaze Naruto yang menerjang bangku-bangku penghalang langkahnya hanya untuk mencapai tempat duduk Sasuke di pojok belakang kelas dengan cengiran lebar di wajah. Di belakang pemuda pirang itu menyusul Sabaku Gaara yang sangat kontras dengan sosok di depannya, berjalan dengan tenang dan tangan dijejalkan ke saku celana seragam hijau tuanya.

"Yo, _Teme_! Kami cari dari tadi ternyata kau ada di kelas!" cerocos Naruto yang hanya disambut dengan putaran bola mata jenaka oleh kedua sahabat.

"Hn. Kalian dari mana?" gagal menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, Sasuke melirik Gaara yang mengangkat bahu. "Kami bertemu di koridor. Aku dari toilet, entahlah dia dari mana," gumam Gaara rendah, menggedikkan dagunya ke arah Naruto.

"Dari kelas Ino-_chan_! Tadi dia menyuruhku ke kelasnya dan kau tau kenapa? Dia memberiku barang keren untuk pengganti boneka yang kemarin!" Sasuke dan Gaara sontak saling melirik, mendesah, dan langsung mengusap wajah mereka dengan frustasi sementara Naruto bersenandung pelan sambil merogoh-rogoh saku celana seragamnya demi mencari barang apapun-yang-diberikan-Ino-kepadanya. Demi Tuhan! Kenapa mereka bisa tertarik bersahabat dengan Naruto yang kadang-kadang bisa berperilaku sangat kekanakan—bahkan tak jarang ke_cewek_an!—seperti sekarang?

"_Jeng-jeng_! _Hand-band!_" umum Naruto dengan penuh semangat, memamerkan tumpukan benda terbuat dari kain berbentuk mirip dengan gelang berukuran lebar itu di telapak tangannya kepada dua sahabatnya yang sedang mengernyit._ "_Ada tiga, lho! Masing-masing satu untuk kita. Kata Ino_-chan_, dia dan kelompoknya di kelas PKK khusus membuatkan benda ini untuk kita. _Cool_, eh?" girang Naruto, meletakkan benda di tangannya itu ke atas meja Sasuke.

Sasuke nyaris melemparkan kamus bahasa inggris di atas mejanya yang setebal batu bata ke wajah _polos_ Naruto, kalau saja dia tak ingat kalau benda itu ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah. Sedangkan Gaara langsung terduduk di bangku samping Sasuke karena saking lemasnya melihat _kekonyolan_ sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Ino_-chan_ bilang warnanya sudah disesuaikan dengan kita. Untukku ungu muda, Teme merah muda, dan Gaara coklat muda!" Naruto memilah dan menyorongkan benda-benda itu ke tangan kedua sahabatnya yang tampak enggan sekali menerimanya. Tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi ngeri dari dua sosok di depannya, Naruto sudah memakai _hand-band _miliknya di pergelangan tangan.

"Keren, kan? Aku sudah lama pingin _hand-band_ sejak baca manga-aku-lupa-judulnya milik Yahiko-_nii_. Dan sekarang aku malah memiliki yang kembaran dengan kalian! Yooosh, _dream comes true_!" Naruto mengacungkan lengannya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke dan Gaara, membuat dua pemuda itu dapat melihat dengan jelas _hand-band_ yang sudah terpasang di pergelangan tangan sahabat mereka.

Yeah, harus mereka akui benda itu tak buruk juga. _Hand-band_ kembaran yang Ino berikan untuk mereka berwarna hitam polos dengan satu garis warna pembeda di tengahnya. Seperti yang disebutkan Naruto tadi, ungu muda untuk Naruto, merah muda untuk Sasuke, dan coklat muda untuk Gaara. Tapi pertanyaannya, kenapa warna-warna itu bukan warna favorit mereka saja?

Sasuke mengernyit. Warna untuk Naruto dan Gaara sih cukup oke, coklat dan ungu warna yang netral untuk pria seperti mereka. Tapi untuknya? Merah muda? _Hell, no way! _Diberi uang berapapun Sasuke bersumpah tak akan mau memakainya. Lebih baik ia berkeliling sekolah dengan bertelanjang dada daripada memakai benda 'menjijikkan' itu.

Gaara sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Pemuda bermata hijau terang itu tersenyum samar, cepat-cepat menggenggam erat _hand-band _-nya. Bisa gawat kalau Sasuke menukar _hand-band_ mereka. Hei-hei! Memang ada yang salah dengan warna merah muda? Tak tahukah mereka kalau ada Key-SHINee yang sudah memplokamirkan merah muda sebagai warna favoritnya?—abaikan.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo, pakai _hand-band_ kalian!" seru Naruto penuh semangat sambil memasang _puppy-eyes_ andalannya, yang biasanya selalu mempan untuk membuat kedua sahabatnya mengalah. Bukan karena iba, oke? Tapi karena jengah. Perlu diperjelas lagi? JENGAH. Catat itu!

Gaara melirik Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan aura mengerikan di sekitarnya, tampak siap membunuh sahabat penyuka warna jingga mereka. Berusaha menahan tawa, pemuda berambut merah bata itu memakai _hand-band-_nya. "_Well_, lumayan juga." Gumamnya kalem yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan dan senyum puas dari Naruto.

Lalu dengan gerakan kompak dua pemuda itu berpaling pada Sasuke. Naruto tetap dengan _puppy-eyes-_nya, ditambah Gaara yang khusus untuk kali ini merelakan sedikit ekspresi tampak di wajahnya, memberikan tatapan memohon dan _sok_ polos.

Sasuke buru-buru melengos dan berusaha menahan mual. "Konyol." Gerutu pemuda itu langsung beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Naruto yang melongo dan Gaara yang menyeringai geli.

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggil Gaara saat Sasuke berada di ambang pintu kelas, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Tepat saat Sasuke berpaling, Gaara melemparkan _hand-band_ **milik** pemuda berambut raven itu. Reflek Sasuke menyambar benda yang dilemparkan Gaara, tanpa benar-benar menyadari _benda apa_ itu sebenarnya. "Setidaknya simpan _hand-band-_mu itu kalau kau **masih sayang kami**!" kata Gaara dengan suara datar, mengamati Sasuke yang mengernyit tak suka memandang benda di tangannya.

Sasuke menatap tajam Gaara yang balik menatapnya, kali ini bukan dengan tampang mengejek, tapi serius. Ditambah dengan Naruto yang merenggut padanya membuat Sasuke jengah juga. Mendesah frustasi, Sasuke mengantongi _hand-band-_**nya** ke saku celana dan cepat-cepat beranjak dari sana. Sebelum kedua sahabatnya semakin merecokinya. _Apa _sih_ maunya sepupu pirang Naruto itu?_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja melewati lapangan sepak bola yang sudah cukup ramai pagi ini saat mata gelapnya menangkap sosok sahabat berkulit kecoklatannya di tengah-tengah lahan berumput yang lapang itu. Naruto tampak asyik menggiring bola, dengan lihai melewati lawan-lawannya, dan sesekali mengumpankan pada teman satu timnya. Namun pada akhirnya bola itu kembali pada Naruto dan ketika jaraknya sudah dirasa cukup, pemuda itu menendang bola_nya_ dengan mantap. Entah untuk yang keberapakalinya, gol bagi tim Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum samar saat melihat sahabatnya itu melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil meninjukan tangannya ke udara dan berteriak heboh seperti biasa. Teman-teman satu tim Naruto yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan pemuda bermata biru itu langsung mengajaknya ber-_high-five_. Seketika itu juga senyum Sasuke lenyap. Dengan cepat Sasuke berbalik menjauhi lapangan sepak bola, tak _mood_ lagi melihat sahabat-kelebihan-energi-nya itu latihan.

.

.

.

Tanpa benar-benar menyadari ke mana kakinya melangkah, Sasuke sudah berada di lapangan lain yang tak kalah luasnya dengan lapangan sepak bola. Lapangan milik klub memanah. Seperti yang sudah ia perkirakan tanpa benar-benar berpikir, Sasuke melihat Gaara—lengkap dengan baju latihan memanahnya—tengah serius membidik sasaran dengan diperhatikan oleh seluruh anggota klub memanah.

Sasuke ikut mengamati bagaimana sahabat berkulit pucatnya itu menarik busur dan membiarkan panahnya melesat menuju sasaran dengan tenang. "_Perfect!"_ gumam Sasuke pelan saat panah Gaara menancap tepat di tengah lingkaran sasarannya. Seringai tipis mau tak mau muncul di wajah Sasuke saat didapatinya tampang kalem Gaara menanggapi tepuk tangan meriah dari anggota klubnya.

Beberapa pemuda dari kelompok itu langsung menerjang Gaara, dengan gemas mereka mengacak-acak rambut merah sahabatnya dan mengangkat lengan Gaara ke atas. Berusaha membuat sosok minim ekspresi itu menampilkan sedikit kebahagiaannya.

Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Gaara selanjutnya karena tiba-tiba saja dia merasa perutnya ditinju oleh tangan tak kasat mata dan segera berpaling dari sana. Sial! Kenapa dia jadi sekesal ini hanya karena hal sepele? Sasuke mengarahkan kakinya ke tempat yang sebenarnya telah menjadi tujuan utamanya sejak awal berangkat pagi-pagi ke sekolah hari ini. Lapangan _indoor _basket.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang telah menjadi salah satu tempat favoritnya—setelah rumah orang tuanya, rumah orang tua Naruto, dan rumah orang tua Gaara—itu, bukannya membaik, _mood_ Sasuke malah semakin memburuk. Dia tak bisa fokus pada latihan; _shooting_-nya tak ada yang masuk ke ring, _dribble_-nya kacau, dan _passing_-nya payah. Membuat seluruh anggota klub basket yang latihan pagi itu mengawasinya dengan bingung. Tak biasanya permainan calon terkuat kapten klub mereka itu seburuk pagi ini.

Kesal karena terus gagal dan malah mengacaukan latihan klub-nya, Sasuke menyudahi latihannya. Dengan rahang yang tampak lebih kaku dari biasanya, pemuda itu meninggalkan lapangan _indoor_ basket, diiringi tatapan prihatin dari manajer dan anggota klub lainnya. Apa yang membuat pemuda-nyaris-sempurna itu segalau pagi ini?

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi saat mendapati adik semata wayangnya menerobos pintu ruang depan yang ia bukakan, dengan tanpa mengucapkan apapun—bahkan sekedar salam. Sasuke langsung menuju tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua dengan langkah lebar tanpa melirik kakaknya yang mengawasinya dengan bingung.

Melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus Sasuke menaiki tangga rumahnya dan segera sampai di lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada. Pemuda itu menerjang pintu kamar bercat hitam (pintu kamar Itachi berwarna merah hati) dan mengobrak-abrik meja belajar di ruang itu dengan cukup brutal, mencari alasan yang menjadi sumber tidak fokus otaknya pagi ini.

"Ada yang ketinggalan, _Otouto? _Kenapa tak menelpon saja? Hari ini aku senggang, kau tahu?" Sasuke tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Itachi yang telah mengikuti dan mengawasi kegiatan megobrak-abriknya dari ambang pintu. Dia harus segera menemukan apa yang dia cari sebelum bel masuk sekolahnya berbunyi, dan itu sepuluh menit lagi!

"Apa _sih _yang kau cari, Sasuke_-chan?_"kesal karena tak ditanggapi, Itachi yang penasaran kembali menanyai adiknya dengan sedikit godaan, yang segera disambut dengan lirikan sengit dari Sasuke.

"Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri! Jangan ganggu aku, _Baka-nii!" _geram Sasuke dengan suara rendah, kembali memfokuskan matanya ke tumpukan benda di atas meja belajarnya. Itachi hanya meringis mendapati sahutan segalak itu dari adiknya. Tak banyak berkomentar lagi dia mengawasi Sasuke yang napasnya mulai memburu. Iseng pemuda yang memiliki paras mirip adiknya itu menghitung waktu pencarian Sasuke dalam hati, dan tepat pada hitungan ke-28 ...

_Gotcha!_

Berada di antara selipan buku latihan soal fisika dan diktat Jepang Klasik, Sasuke mendapati _hand-band _yang kemarin Naruto berikan padanya. Masih sangat kesal namun sudah mantap, Sasuke memakai aksesoris itu di pergelangan tangan kanannya, _seperti_ sahabat-sahabatnya hari ini. Perasaan ringan yang asing menjalari dadanya saat benda melar itu melingkar pas di pergelangan tangannya.

Berusaha mengacuhkan garis merah muda yang menghiasi _hand-band_-nya, Sasuke beranjak dari kamarnya. Mendorong Itachi yang menghalangi jalan, menutup pintu kamar dengan sentakan keras dan buru-buru menuruni tangga, pemuda itu merasakan _mood_ baiknya pagi tadi telah berangsur kembali. Tanpa mengacuhkan Itachi yang melongo hebat mengamatinya.

"He-hei, _Otouto_! Bukannya kemarin kau bersumpah tak mau memakai benda itu dan akan membakarnya jika Naruto memaksamu? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah nekat pulang ke rumah hanya untuk mengambil benda itu dengan resiko telat?" berondong Itachi begitu tersadar dari kekagetannya sambil menyusul adiknya yang sudah sibuk mengikat tali sepatu kets-nya.

"Hn, urus masalahmu sendiri. Jangan membuatku lebih terlambat, _Nii-san_!" gerutu Sasuke sebelum melesat keluar rumah.

Itachi masih sempat meneriakkan kalimat 'hati-hati' sebelum motor _sport _hitam yang membawa adiknya itu menghilang dari pandangannya di tikungan jalan kompleks rumah mereka. Tawa geli meluncur dari bibirnya saat diingatnya kembali kekonyolan yang dibuat Sasuke. Adiknya yang kaku itu terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkan keinginannya agar diakui oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Masih terekam jelas di otaknya, Sasuke yang dulu pernah mencibirnya habis-habisan saat dia memakai cincin kembaran dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. _Hukum karma itu ada eh, _Otouto_-ku sayang?_

.

.

.

Suasana bising kelas XI-A sempat terhenti sejenak saat Sasuke memasukinya, beberapa anak menoleh dan menatapnya selama sedetik setelah kemudian mereka kembali asyik melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing. Namun tidak dengan Naruto dan Gaara yang tak melepas mata mereka dari sosok Sasuke. Alis mata mereka terangkat tinggi-tinggi dengan kompak menyambut kedatangan sahabat berambut raven mereka. Mengamati betapa kusutnya penampilan Sasuke, padahal hari masih pagi.

"Yo, _Teme!_ Tumben kau lebih telat daripada aku? Ada kejadian di jalan ya? Penampilanmu kusut sekali! Bukannya kau tak ikut latihan basket pagi ini?" lagi-lagi Sasuke diberondong pertanyaan, meskipun dari orang yang berbeda. Naruto memutar kursinya yang berada tepat di depan bangku Sasuke hingga menghadap ke belakang, sedangkan Gaara yang bangkunya ada di samping kanan Sasuke hanya perlu menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya.

"Hn, aku tadi ada urusan di rumah." Sahut Sasuke asal, menghempaskan diri di kursinya dengan kasar. Napasnya masih memburu setelah dia berjalan cepat menuju kelas yang cukup jauh dari parkiran itu.

"Urusan?" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya lagi, tak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Hanya urusan kecil." Jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang mata kedua sahabatnya yang tampak penasaran. Dengan tanpa ia sadari tangannya reflek menggaruk hidungnya, kebiasaannya jika gugup.

Dan pada saat itu juga Gaara dan Naruto dapat melihat_nya_, melihat _hand-band_ di lengan Sasuke. Mata kedua pemuda itu sontak membulat mengamati lebih intens benda yang melingkari pergelangan tangan sahabat mereka. Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan kedua sahabatnya, buru-buru menjatuhkan tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di bawah meja. Tanggapan berbeda dari kedua orang itu selanjutnya membuat Sasuke ingin mengkremasi mereka dengan senang hati.

Naruto langsung dengan heboh memeluk, mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan mengoceh tak jelas tentang 'persahabatan sejati' yang _akhirnya _mereka bertiga miliki. Demi lingkaran hitam di mata Gaara! Apa sejati dan tidaknya persahabatan mereka diukur hanya dengan _hand-band_? Sasuke mendengus jengah.

Tapi setidaknya tanggapan Naruto lebih 'menyenangkan' dibanding tanggapan Gaara. Meskipun tak memberikan komentar apapun, pemuda itu memasang seringai mengejek yang sangat Sasuke benci. Seringai yang seolah merendahkan dan menantangnya. Membuat Sasuke ingin sekali melemparkan tasnya ke wajah pucat Gaara.

Dan apakah hal ini akan membuatmu menyesal serta melepaskan _hand-band_ sialan itu dari tanganmu _eh_, Sasuke? Sepertinya tidak. Karena ia memilih untuk memandang ke luar jendela dengan dingin, berusaha mengabaikan dua sosok sahabat yang masih memandanginya. Naruto dengan _puppy-eyes-_nya dan Gaara dengan seringai tipisnya. _Ngambek cara Uchiha, hm? Lumayan imut juga_, pikir Gaara usil.

Meskipun konyol, harus Sasuke dan Gaara akui bahwa terkadang persahabatan mereka memang perlu dibuktikan dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Hal-hal yang dengan sangat sukses mampu membuat mereka harus meredam gengsi dan rasa malu mereka. Membuat mereka terlihat sangat _out-of-character. _Tapi inilah yang membuat hubungan mereka disebut dengan persahabatan, _kan_? **Hubungan yang membutuhkan pengorbanan**.

.

.

Chapter 2 End

.

C U O T N C

.

.

Oke, oke! Sky tau ini sangat _out of character_. Tapi entahlah kenapa Sky nggak bisa berhenti buat menuliskannya. Ide ini tercetus dari kebiasaan buruk Sky, ngilangin gelang pemberian sahabat-sahabat Sky bolak-balik! Sekarang sih Sky udah punya gelang yang lain, tapi tetep aja kalo inget gelang-gelang yang sebelumnya bikin Sky gigit jari. Huweeeeeeeee *ditabok setrika* T_T

Hentikan curhatan tak berguna itu. Sky nggak tau apa penulisan Sky masih bisa dinikmati ato nggak? Jujur Sky sekarang nggak terlalu pede buat ngasih diksi yang ringan. Beberapa kali bikin fic dengan diksi berat, jadinya Sky sendiri lupa cara bikin diksi ringan. Menyedihkan banget, eh? =="

Tema persahabatan itu ringan dan menyenangkan buat ditulis, tapi hasilnya kadang jauh dari yang diperkirakan dengan _ending_ yang kurang jelas—khusus buat fic Sky kok. Hehe ^^"

Jadi maaf banget kalo chapter yang ini mengecewakan. Sky tekankan lagi sebelumnya, fic ini _pure_ persahabatan, kalopun ditambah romance akan Sky usahakan nggak terlalu mendominasi, itupun NORMAL, oke? Nggak Yaoi-yaoi-an. Jadi buat penggemar BL, maaf kalo Sky udah menyinggung kalian? *meringis*

Oleh karena itu Sky harap konkrit dari teman-teman buat chapter yang ini *membungkuk hormat*

Bisa nggak sih Sky jadi author genre friendship? *semedi di kolong meja* +_+

Trims buat yang udah baca. =)

Review?

Here with,

Sky


End file.
